Delicioso cumpleaños
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: deidara estaba cansado de sus cumpleaños explosivos pues sus amigos se las ingeniaban para poner explosivos en sus pasteles pero tal vez ese sea una exepcion y descubrira quien hace sus pasteles explosivos pero pasara un delicioso cumpleaños... se se se mal sammary pero no me culpen es bueno a mis inner le gusta


**N/A se que ya paso el cumple de dei pero mi internet no sirve y tube que ir por ahí para publicar el fic espero les guste**

**Declamier: no me pertenece bla bla bla**

↺**Delicioso Cumpleaños**

Deidara estaba cansado de sus "explosivos cumpleaños" siempre bombas en sus pasteles, porque su arte llegara a su máxima expresión en una explosión no significaba que le gustara que justo cuando soplaba las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños este le explotara en la cara para sus amigos era divertido pero para el no, des pues de la "agradable" sorpresa quedaba pegajoso y sucio sin contar el desastre que quedaba en su departamento, eso horrible, pero ahí estaba el en ese extraño café pasando el tiempo para que lo llamara su hermano Naruto o su hermana Ino diciéndole "que necesitaba ayuda" con alguna cosa en el departamento que compartían para llegar le arrojaran miles de confeti se le enredara el cabello y le gritarán sorpresa dejándolo sordo y un fastidioso chillido en el oído, es que sus amigos hermanos y cuñados... No, no, no ellos tomaban su cumpleaños como una excusa para destruir el departamento en una "fiesta" cuando en realidad solo era alboroto con música y comida para dejar desorden hasta decir son las 5 de la mañana y el cumpleañero tenía que recoger el desastre de "su" fiesta

Joder no podría ser como en los cumpleaños des hermanos mellizos unas salida a la playa o dinero para que se rebosaran de bolsas después de un día de compras noooo, a él por ser mayor y tener amigos anormales le hacían aquel desastre de fiesta solo quería que le llamaran de una vez para poder acabar con todo de una maldita vez y prepararse para el próximo año.

-ODIO MI CUMPLEÑOS- Deidara grito en el pequeño café llamando la atención de todos

-disculpe señor podría no gritar molesta a los demás clientes- dijo un peliblanco

Deidara pago la cuenta estaba avergonzado por su actitud, es que ¿quién en su sano juicio odia su cumpleaños? Cierto él

Deidara se dirigió a un parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento y se sentó en uno columpios, pero se percató que en el frente había una panadería, era nueva nunca la había visto y desde donde estaba pudo notar que lo atendía un azabache con una... ¿Máscara anaranjada?

Curioso por el hecho de que aquel chico llevase una Máscara se dirigió a la panadería.

Al entrar sonaron unas campanas anunciando la llegada. De un nuevo cliente

-buenas sempai en que puede ayudarle Tobi- dijo el chico de la máscara

-etto.. Yo yo quería ver cuánto cuestan los pasteles de chocolate- dijo Deidara un poco nervioso la voz del chico era muy aniñada pero tenía el cuerpo de un joven de unos 17 años

-y cual es el motivo para la que quiera comprar un pastel sempai-

-ee e e es mi cumpleaños- dijo Deidara muy sonrojado

-oh! Entonces Tobi le regalara el pastel a mi sempai, por que la panadería de Tobi es buena- dijo Tobi muy tierno

Deidara sonrió al menos ese año recibiría un pastel que no le explotara en la cara

-nee sempai, cómo te llamas?- pregunto Tobi mientras preparaba el pastel

-De-Deidara -dijo Deidara sonrojado

-**contrólate Deidara cumples 22 años**- pensaba el rubio sonrojado

-etto Tobi?- el aludido asintió- puedes comer el pastel conmigo, claro si puedes-

-claro Tobi ya iba a cerrar, puede pasar a mi casa es atrás mientras Tobi cierra-

Deidara asintió y se dirigió con algo de vergüenza al interior de la casa del joven.

Deidara se sorprendió la casa del chico era muy cálida, se preguntaba si vivía solo, después de unos 10 minutos Tobi apareció busco dos platos y dos vasos leche y el pastel y lo puso en la mesa en la que se había sentado Deidara.

-nee Deidara-sempai cuantos años cumple?-

-22

-oh, Tobi tiene 18 año-

-de verdad? Y porque hablas así?, y porque usas la máscara?- pregunto el rubio interesado

-no se creó que no me desarrolle como los demás chicos, y la Máscara es el único recuerdo que me queda de mis padres-dijo Tobi con notoria tristeza

-disculpa por remover tu pasado-

-no se preocupe sempai... Etto feliz cumpleaños- Tobi sirvió dos porciones de pastel y leche y empezaron a degustar el delicioso pastel

-arigato, pero solo dime Deidara- dijo el rubio

-etto al parecer no te gusta tu cumpleaños sem... Deidara-

-si supieras mis hermanos y mis amigos me torturan todos los años ponen explosivos en el pastel y explota cuando soplo las velitas (T-T)- dijo Deidara con cascaditas

-así que son para ti los pasteles?- dijo Tobi con inocencia

-Nani?- pregunto Deidara

-es que cada año le piden a Tobi pasteles con velas explosiva, pensé que eran para una broma pero veo que son para un cumpleaños jejeje- dijo Tobi nervioso

-no me extraña-

-que le extraña a Deidara? Tobi no entiende-

-que sean deliciosos- dijo Deidara terminado su porción de pastel- me puedes dar otro trozo- pregunto Deidara con un sonrojo

Tobi vio que en la comisura del labio de Deidara quedaba chocolate así que se quitó la Máscara y se abalanzó sobre Deidara tumbándolo en el acto quedando con ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas de Deidara y lamiendo los restos de chocolate

- que haces Tobi- pregunto Deidara muy rojo pero sin oponer resistencia a las lamidas que le daba Tobi en su rostro

-es que Tobi quería quitarle el chocolate del labio- dijo Tobi sonrojado.

Tobi iba a volver a ponerse la Máscara pero Deidara se lo impidió y le dijo- eres hermoso-

Tobi se sonrojo por las palabras de Deidara

Deidara agarro pastel y su froto sus labios con el - aun creo que queda pastel en mis labios podrías quitármelo?- pregunto el rubio con fingida inocencia

Tobi no lo dudo y empezó a besar a Deidara el beso era pasional, y tierno (Tobi en todo es tierno *¬*)

Deidara empezó a reír en medio del beso

-que sucede, acaso Tobi lo hace mal- dijo el azabache con un rubor en sus mejilla

-no es que es la primera vez que tengo un delicioso cumpleaños-

Deidara empezó otro beso y puso sus manos en las caderas de Tobi y este puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Deidara

Por fin Deidara recibió un pastel que no le explota en la cara, y recibió besos de un lindo y tierno Tobi (*¬*)

**N/A: no sé cómo quedo me gusta muuuucho Tobi es tan aÑu... *¬* espero le haya gustado, mis inner están indispuesta inner Daimar está enferma y a inner kathee mami Briceila la castigo gue gue gue gue por mala gue gue gue **

**Espero sus Review así sean tomatazos **

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive **


End file.
